bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin (Mechtanium Surge)
Robin is a character that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, as a member of Team Anubias. He has brown hair and wears a blue coat, gray pants, and light maroon boots. Information Robin is the quiet one on Team Anubias. Much like Shun, he has strength and stamina in battle and rarely let's his emotions override his actions. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Robin has not battled much during Mechtanium Surge - he is basically an onlooker for most of the season so far. He battled alongside Ben in episode 6, when they attempted to defeat Zenthon but to no avail. In episode 10, Robin qualifies in the Battle Royale using Bolcanon and Hyper Pulsor. He and Soon team up against the other brawlers and Shun and almost win up until Taylean creates Silent Strike, who defeats them both. Using Bolcanon again, he appeared in episode 12 and participated in the Capture the Flag challenge. He battled well with Bolcanon and his BakuNano but ultimately lost. In episode 14, he and Anubias battled Marucho and Shun using Bolcanon and Hyper Pulsor, but he was defeated by Taylean. In episode 15, he and Ben battled the Chaos Bakugan inside Interspace using Krakenoid. He was almost deleted along with his teammates. In episode 16, he and his teammates were almost killed by Zenthon. He later escaped with the other members of Team Anubias. In episode 20, he was horrified to see that Anubias was working for Mag Mel and was sad and depressed. In Behind the Mask, Robin, along with Jack and Ben, used thier Ziperators to help Noah battle Chaos Bakugan. Robin with the rest of Team Anubias then help defend Dan and Drago. Bakugan * Aquos Krakenoid (Shares with Jack) * Pyrus Bolcanon (Shares with Ben) * Gold Hyper Pulsor (BakuNano) *Ventus Ziperator (Guardian Bakugan) Trivia *He used to borrow Ben and Jack's Bakugan. When Anubias took their Bakugan, from episode 23, Robin started to use Ventus Ziperator, as his Guardian Bakugan. *Robin was never seen battling until episode 10. *Robin seems to work well with Soon in battling during the end of episode 10, after their fight. *He resembles Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! *His face and hair is similar to Linus. *On Cartoon Network. com he is the only member of Team Anubias other than Anubias himself to be listed on the character list for Bakugan: Mechtaniuim Surge. Also right before the Chaos Bakugan invasion of Bakugan Interspace he tagged with Anubias during a battle so he could be more important than shown. *He appears to be the more calmer type in Team Anubias as Shun is to the Brawlers. Gallery Robin-Soon1.png|Robin and Soon throwing their Bakugan Robin-Soon2.png|Robin and Soon notice Shun's arrival Robin-Soon4.png|Robin and Soon shocked to see that their combo attack didn't affect Silent Strike Robin-Soon3.png|Robin and Soon after their Bakugans' defeat Robin epi10-1.png Robin.png|Robin on Cartoon Network Website Anubias sesja 5.jpg|Anubias And Robin Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.00.20 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.33.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.40.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.47.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.56.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.42.41 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 9.41.55 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 9.43.52 PM.JPG Battles Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Team Anubias Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ventus Users Category:Battle Brawlers